


Food for Thought

by Natanya



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Character Study, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natanya/pseuds/Natanya
Summary: Hikari looks at the spot where her brother vanished into the earth and thinks.





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote my first clumsy fics for Digimon Adventure 15 years back, so it's only appropriate that it be the fandom that drags me back! Here's a belated bit of speculation about what's going through Hikari's mind when Taichi goes down.

Hikari stared at the spot where ground had eaten her brother.

Eaten.

The word stuck in her mind. Why shouldn't it? This place had eaten her childhood, her humanity, and now it had eaten her brother just opened its maw and swallowed him whole-

_Stop it._

Hikari thought of Taichi's body chewed up by stone teeth, splintered bits of human caught between grinding rocks. She shouldn't. Maybe she shouldn't think about anything. If there was ever a time for her to do and not think, it was now.

"Idiot," she said softly. She'd told them the Digital World had become hostile. They should never have battled.

Nyaromon was beside her. Good. Even if she was a little different, she was still her partner. She would help. Hikari didn't blame her for not coming sooner. She saved her blame solely for Homeostasis. It couldn't bring order to the Digital World. It was time for someone else to have the chance.

Hikari suddenly understood why ℐ̒ѧ҈ತೢೆ౧ి్ had become the Kaiser.

_Who?_

The thought was gone from her mind almost immediately. Nyaromon had evolved into something... strong. Strong enough. Raguelmon stirred, and that drew Hikari's attention. There. The perfect place to start.

"Take over." The words just happened. Hikari only distantly realized she had said them.

What _was_ that decending from the sky?

Ah. Hikari knew what that was; it was a chance to impose order. "Make it all... disappear..."

Ordinemon went.


End file.
